


Birthday Wishes

by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cultural Differences, Erebor, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hobbit Culture, Love is complicated, M/M, Rejection, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thorin Feels, Tiny bit of Angst, True Love, but don't worry they get together in the end, during quest, slightly cracky, some silly bits, started lighthearted and got a litte serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield/pseuds/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is young enough to be very excited for his birthday, even when on a quest with orcs baying for their blood. But his bubble is intruded by a load of confusion and awkwardness, that nobody should have to eperience on their birthday, when Bilbo suddenly kisses him. In Hobbit culture friends and family kiss one and other when they wish each other happy birthday. Upon discovering this Thorin forms a little plan however things never really go how he expects them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

Kili hopped up from his bedroll, dodging the rest of the dwarves as they groaned and pulled each other up from the hard rock.

'Ori.' Kili hissed, his voice full of urgency and excitement. Ori blinked blearily at him.

'What day is it?' He pressed quickly.

Ori rolled over, hand rummaging in his coat which he had been using as a blanket last night. He pulled out a small calendar.

'October the nineteenth.'

Kili beamed at him before jumping up. He stood, holding his arms out wide.

'I would like to announce that today is the nineteenth of October.'

Dwalin rolled his eyes. 'Happy birthday, lad.'

As each member of the company came to wish Kili a happy birthday Bilbo clapped his hands excitedly. He did so love birthdays, even without the gifts.

Finally it was Bilbo's turned to address Kili. Bilbo quickly stepped up to him, smiling widely. He put his hands on both sides of Kili's beardless face.

'Happy birthday, Kili.' He smiled widely before pressing his lips to Kili's. Bilbo heard the sound of metal weapons fall to the floor with a clatter. It was not a particularly long kiss, respectable birthday kisses never were unless you were courting. Kili was rigid beneath him, his eyes wide open and staring alarmed at Bilbo's own closed eyes.

Bilbo pulled away patting Kili's cheek softly. The dwarf was looking at him aghast. Bilbo frowned turning his head to survey the company and was treated to the humorous image shocked faces all around, well twelve shocked faces and Thorin. The dwarf kings' face looked as though it was trying to appear blank however his eye was twitching in a way that would make Bilbo cross the street if he saw him in passing. The hobbit looked back to Kili when he gently took his wrists removing his hands from his face.

'Um, Bilbo, I don't really know what that was all about but... I'm flattered I really am but I do not... I am not looking for, um, that from... you.' Kili stuttered awkwardly. He honestly didn’t know what reality he had just woken up in but he wasn’t sure he liked it.

'Looking for what from me?' Bilbo frowned.

'Bilbo I'm sorry but I do not return your feelings.' Kili said as gently as he could, putting an understanding hand on the hobbit’s shoulder.

'You do not think me your friend?' Bilbo asked sadly. He knew that he was different and he knew that the dwarves were close but he had thought given everything they’d been through that he was their friend.

'My friend, yes, but not more than that. I care for you as a friend but I do not love you as a lover.' Kili explained slowly, a tiny part of him was getting annoyed that Bilbo just wasn’t getting it.

'Ok...' Bilbo said slowly. 'What in Middle-Earth are you talking about?' What was he talking about? Who said anything about a ‘lover’?

'Bilbo you kissed me.' The young dwarf stated.

'Yes because it is your birthday.'

'What?' Kili frowned, it was his birthday. Birthdays aren’t mean to be this confusing and awkward, especially at the same time.

'I was wishing you a happy birthday. Do dwarves not kiss their friends and family when they do this? I saw Thorin and Fili kiss you.'

'That's because he's our family.' Fili stated, this was weird.

'Oh.'

‘And even then it was just on the cheek.’ Kili added.

'Wait so do hobbits kiss each other on birthdays?' Ori asked curiously.

'Yes.'

'Oh I thought you were trying to... you know... court me.' Kili cried with a sigh of relief.

'Oh goodness no. Not that you aren’t a very lovely young dwarf but I was merely trying to express through silly hobbit tradition that you are my friend and that I wish you a happy birthday.'

'Oh, sorry Bilbo.' Kili said sheepishly but Bilbo just smiled and ruffled his hair.

\------------------------------------------

'You know it's my birthday today.' Thorin said quietly as they sat outside of Beorn's home, soaking in the rays of sunshine on the porch.

Several members of the company frowned at him. Dwalin looked as though he were about to say something when Thorin raised a finger to his lips then slid it across his throat. Dwalin just raised an eyebrow at him.

'Sorry what did you say?' Bilbo asked distractedly. He was sat beside the most beautiful flowers, watching bees zoom around. His eyes felt glued to the bright petals.

'I said it's my birthday today.' Thorin repeated from behind him, trying to sound confident. Bilbo whipped his head around and he quickly stood.

'Oh really?! Happy birthday.' Bilbo laughed cheerily motioning to move closer to Thorin when he stopped himself, stepping away a little.

'Sorry it's force of hobbit to follow the phrase with a kiss, but it made Kili uncomfortable last time and I'm sure you don't want-'

'No.' Thorin cried a little more desperately than was proper for a king. He coughed, his face returning to the stony look he liked to wear when he was brooding.

'I mean you can't just drop your hobbit traditions, trust me you'll begin to loose who you are.'

'So you don't mind?'

‘No.'

‘Ok.’ Bilbo's smiled, a little unsure of himself, stepping into Thorin's personal space, fingers grasping the fabric of his tunic. 'Happy birthday, Thorin.' He whispered before pressing his lips against the dwarfs.

Thorin sighed a little, kissing the hobbit back. All too soon Bilbo pulled away, eyes bright and a smile on his face. Bilbo patted him on the shoulder before turning and wandering around the house to look at the rest of the plants. As soon as Bilbo was out of sight a wide smile hit his face as his fingers pushed through his thick mane of tangled yet still majestic hair.

So that's what it was like to kiss him. And now Thorin knew without any spell of doubt that he was in love with the burglar. Bilbo was his one. Thorin let out a slow breath; he could almost still feel the hobbits lips ghosted against his own. His tongue ran over his lips, hoping he could taste the soft lips again.

Thorin composed himself before turning to enter the skin changers house again. He was greeted with several raised eyebrows and one or two disapproving looks.

‘Funny I didn’t realise you had two birthdays Thorin.’ Dwalin quirked, crossing his arms.

‘Shut up.’ Thorin grumbled trying to move past the dwarf but Dwalin held his foot out to stop him.

‘You shouldn’t lie to the lad. Nothing good will come of it.’ Balin said sagely, rocking back in the chair. Thorin looked at him with disdain, he was at least fifty percent sure Balin chose the rocking chair so that he could look the part when providing ‘wisdom’.

‘Just leave it.’

‘Why don’t you just tell him?’ Dwalin sighed in annoyance.

‘You know nothing of this so butt out.’ The king to be grumbled.

‘You do not think we see the way you look at him.’ Balin said gently. He had known Thorin for nearly all the younger dwarf’s life. Thorin had never looked at anyone like he looks at the hobbit.

‘I do not look at him any way at all. In fact right now I doubt I could correctly identify his eye colour.’ Thorin shrugged.

‘Really?’ Balin raised a white bushy eyebrow.

‘Oh so you don’t have any feelings for him at all?’ Dwalin snorted.

‘No of course not! He is annoying and small and not fit for the wild.’

‘So much for never been so wrong in his life.’ Bofur piped up with a snort, he had been sat back watching the whole scene play out.

‘Do you not perhaps think that you are mean to him because you like him? Much like a dwafling you pull at his pigtails and call him names because you secretly like him.’ The white haired dwarf suggested.

‘I-huh-I do not.’ Thorin splutter childishly.

‘Oh yeah then why did you tell him it was your birthday?’ Thorin blinked. Well shit.

‘I told him it was my birthday tooo…’ He started slowly, almost comically dragging out the ‘o’. His eyes rolled in the sockets widely, searching the area around him for some sort of excuse, hoping that it would jump up and down naked in front of him shouting ‘I’m a valid excuse’. He was probably starting to look a little odd now; he’d gotten stuck on the ‘oo’ and was finding it hard to stop. He probably looked a fool but at the very least he looked a majestic fool. He ALWAYS looked majestic.

He had told Bilbo it was his birthday because… the bees made him do it? Nope wouldn’t work. The bees fucking hated him since the moment he stepped foot inside Beorn’s home. They hadn’t spoken to him once. But of course they loved Bilbo, all the animals loved Bilbo and it was no wonder why, he was so adorable. Dwalin could just ask the bees, they’d dob him in sooner than look at him.

He had told Bilbo it was his birthday because… he was arse over smithy hammer in love with Bilbo and wanted to see if his lips were as soft as they looked? Damn that was the truth. He couldn’t say that would he! It was a terrible excuse. Dwalin looked over at Balin worriedly, Thorin’s eye had begun twitching. It was almost painful; he could see the rusty cogs turning in his mind.

‘I told him it was my birthday because he seemed uncomfortable about what happened on Kili’s birthday and I did not want him to lose the traditions of his homeland on the road because I know first-hand what it is like?’ Thorin said slowly, it was phrased as more of a question than a statement but when Thorin looked at a slightly defeated looking Dwalin he stood straight, deciding his answer was a fantastic one. Too cocky for his own good, he then added, ‘Anyway my heart is held by another elsewhere.’

‘Really who?’ Balin asked curiously. Thorin blinked, well even he had to admit that had been a stupid thing to say. He had won and he should have just walked away but no he had to be all cleverer than thou and push his luck.

‘Well, his name is…’ Quick Thorin think on your feet. He looked around him, spotting Dwalin’s axe. Got it! ‘His name is Axe Stone?’

‘Axe Stone?’ Balin asked sceptically.

‘Dwarf?’ Dwalin grunted with a rather patronising smile.

‘Of course.’ Thorin snorted.

‘And what does Axe Stone do for a living?’

‘He a miner by any chance?’ Bofur added cheerily. Thorin laughed nervously, looking around himself for objects to inspire him. To be honest it hadn’t worked very well last time but what else did he have?

‘He is the..’ The severed head of an orc on a spike caught his attention. ‘He is the head of the…’ The dwarf’s eyes looked to the floor, noticing the broken leg on one of the chairs that had been rudimentarily repaired. ‘Head of the broken chair… he’s a carpenter. Head of a very prestigious carpentry group.’

‘Oh? Where did you meet?’

‘In Bree.’ Thorin nodded trying to appear nonchalant though not quite sure how position his arms. First resting one against the large door frame above his head then crossing them in front of his chest.

‘Yeah, well there was a lot of rain while I was out there looking for Thrain and we both took shelter in the Prancing Pony and one thing led to another and let’s just say we didn’t need to rent two rooms.’ Dwalin wolf whistled, Thorin blushed a little in response chuckling.

‘Yes well, I think Gandalf said he wanted to speak to me so…’ Thorin nodded inside the house, quickly turning away.

'Axe Stone.' Balin's sighed shaking his head.

'As much as I love him like a brother, are we sure we want him on the throne? He can't lie for shit.' Dwalin grunted, sitting back in his chair.

Balin chuckled. 'He'll do better when he's got Bilbo by his side.'

'That’s if he ever does something about it.'

'It will happen eventually, I would wager money that he is his one.'

Bilbo stepped out of the house a few hours later happily. He strolled around Beorn's house, stooping occasionally to smell the flowers. His sense filled with the gentle perfume as his fingers brushed satin soft petals. Bilbo was admiring some hydrangeas when he spotted Ori sat on the grass writing in his book.

Bilbo headed towards him, hoping to sit with him for a while. He liked the young dwarf. Him and Bilbo had had become fast friends through their love of books and writing. They were both also a little timid and shy and they found it easy to talk to and identify with each other.

'Ah Ori, may I?' Bilbo greeted nodding at the grass next to the young dwarf.

'Oh yes of course Bilbo.'

'I didn't want to interrupt your writing.' Bilbo grinned before sitting down. The hobbit had always hated it when people interrupted his writing.

'Oh I'm just filling the calendar.' Ori shrugged with a smile.

'Oh?'

'Yes I use it to keep track of the events of the journey so that I don'tt forget anything. I'm filling in yesterday.' Ori smiled pointing down at the small calendar where it said 'Arrived at Beorn's, the skinchanger, did not kill us but thought about it'. Bilbo chuckled before noticing something odd.

'Um Ori, I thought you had the birthdays of the company in this calendar?' The hobbit asked with a frown.

'I do. Oh would you like yours in?'

'Well...yes but-' Bilbo started before being interrupted by the young scholar. 'What date?'

'September 22nd that's not what I was going to say.' Bilbo answered watching the dwarf flick to September and jotting his birthday down in fast but neat hand writing.

'Why isn't Thorin's birthday in there?'

Ori stopped blowing on the ink, in attempt to get it to dry quicker, to blink at him. 'It is.'

'I didn't see it.' Bilbo frowned. Ori pressed his finger to the writing before examining it. His finger was clean indicating that the ink was dry. He flipped to June.

'Here it is.' He pointed to the 19th of June. Just as Ori had said the words 'Thorin's birthday' was jotted down.

'Hmm, dwarves don't happen to have two birthdays do they?'

'No.' Ori answered slowly giving him a perplexed look.

'Motherfucker!' Bilbo exclaimed making Ori jump a little.

'That ruddy great majestic cabbage head!' Bilbo exclaimed, banging small fists against the ground beneath him. The gall of that dwarf was unbelievable. How dare he?!

'Who Thorin?' Ori asked, a little cautiously not wanting to inadvertently insult Thorin but the ‘majestic’ kind of gave it away.

'He told me his birthday was today and...' Bilbo suddenly trailed off, his heart sinking. His head fell into his hands.

'And what?'

'I kissed him.'

'Like you did Kili?' Bilbo nodded sadly in response.

'He was making fun of me.' Bilbo sniffed, the anger he felt was rapidly turning into sorrow. He was so in love with this dwarf and yet he continued to torment him and treat him like he was not worth anything. ‘I’m so stupid.’

'I had thought that after what happened not the carrock things between us would change but...' He sniffed loudly, oh no he was going to cry and there was nothing he could do to stop it, the tidal waves of sadness and frustration that he was feeling left him a mess.

Ori's hand came to rest of his back. 'But it hasn't?' Ori finished. Bilbo hiccupped, nodding.

'I'm not cut out for this; I should never have walked out my door.' He sighed. Thorin was right.

'Hey, now don't talk like that.'

'But I can't do anything! He's right, he's always right. They're not insults they're the truth and I was just too naive to notice.'

'Hey! You listen to me Bilbo Baggins.' Ori said sternly taking Bilbo by surprise.

'You have not only saved us all once but twice. You put yourself between Thorin and Azog the defiler and his white warg with little to no sword training. You are brave; you are a hero in this story. You are the one children will look up to and say that they want to be just like you when they grow up.' Ori snapped with a ferocity Bilbo had never expected to see in the generally mild tempered timid dwarf.

'If anything I look up to you, I wish I could be as brave as you are. And to let this dwarf bully you into thinking that you're not good enough, would the Bilbo that signed a contract to help a bunch of strangers reclaim their homeland, despite having never stepped foot out of the Shire, let that happen?'

'Well...' Bilbo swallowed.

'Would the Bilbo that stood up against three huge trolls and out witted them, be so foolish as to think his criticisms to be fact?'

'No.' The hobbit stated, gaining confidence.

'Would the courageous Bilbo that willingly entered a battle he was unlikely to win just to save someone who had been mean to him since the moment they met just roll over and take this nonsense?' Ori said firmly.

'No!' Bilbo cried confidently. He smiled at Ori.

'You are cleverer than people give you credit Ori. Thank you.'

'I just observe the world around me, I see it for what it is and I see you for what you are. I'm nothing special.' He smiled shyly. And suddenly the Ori Bilbo had know throughout the journey was back.

'You seem pretty ingenious to me.' Bilbo smiled pulling the young dwarf into a grateful hug. Ori was a little shocked at first before patting Bilbo's back.

After pulling away Bilbo sniffed. ‘I knew forgetting my handkerchief would come back to haunt me.'

After a moment of silence Bilbo turned back to Ori who looked up with a kind smile.

'What do you think I should do? What's the dwarven thing to do?'

'Well I personally think that you should confront him. The dwarven thing to do would be to challenge him to a fight. However I feel that you are more skilled with words than a sword so I would recommend the first option.'

\------------------------------------

'So, Kili I have something for you, as a sort of late birthday gift.' Bilbo said happily, grinning at the young dwarf.

'Really?' Kili cried excitedly, drumming his hands on the table in excitement.

Bilbo nodded, giving Ori a look before heading into Beorn's kitchen. He returned with a small cake, covered with some light frosting.

'It's not my best work but I couldn't get some ingredients.' Bilbo explained, sliding the cake onto the table. 'Obviously it's to share, not just all for you.' He blushed, waving his hands around.

'This is fantastic.' Fili enthused, leaning over his brother's shoulder to better see the cake.

'I made a deal with Beorn, I taught him some hobbit gardening tricks of the trade in return for the supplies.'

'I was also interested in the cause.' Beorn grinned, sharing a look with Bilbo.

'So, would everybody like some cake?' Bilbo asked cheerily. Everyone nodded enthusiastically in response. Thorin frowned. So Bilbo had gone to all this trouble to make Kili a cake for his birthday. Well what about him? He could feel jealousy rear its ugly head. Where was his cake? Bilbo thought it was his birthday today, so where was his cake?

Wait a minute, where actually was his cake?! He looked at the table in front of him and found no cake. All the company except for him and Bilbo was enjoying the spongey cake.

Thorin cleared his throat. 'Burglar, I am aware that your people spend a lot of time farming and probably do get as much education but I thought you might be able to count.'

'Don't worry I'll make sure everyone gets their just desserts.' He said coolly, walking back into the kitchen. If Thorin was so self righteous he would have been worried by the tone in Bilbo's voice.

A few heads raised in curiosity and confusion when Bilbo appeared with another cake. The whipped cream from Beorn's cows topped high on the cake.

Oh god no, though Thorin. He should have been more careful what he wished for. 

'Who is that for?' Kili asked through a mouthful of cake. 

'Yeah who's birthday is it today?' Fili added.

'I don't know, well we all know it's not Thorin's because his is in July.' Bilbo said neutrally, turning to Thorin, cake still in hand.

'Bilbo- I-I-' Thorin started but was cut off by a handful cake being smushed into his face. Beorn let out a loud bark of a laugh. He hated dwarves and since meeting Bilbo Baggins very much liked hobbits. He liked their appreciation for nature and disliked this dwarf’s carelessness towards the hobbits feelings.

'How dare you! How dare you make fun of my traditions like that! I can live with the taunts and the slights despite having done nothing to insult you, but that was too far.' Bilbo shouted angrily. Thorin wiped cake and cream from his eyes with a grunt.

'I believed you, does that make you happy? Does it make you feel good to know that I fell for it? That I spent most of my day making you a fucking cake only to find out that it was all some kind of joke?!'

'Bilbo-'

'No! You don't get to talk right now! And you don't get to call me Bilbo either, everyone else earned that through friendship and there is none between you and me, you have made sure of that.'

'I am king, you do not tell me what to do. I will not be guilted by a halfling.'

'What kind of a king are you? What kind of a leader? You alienated me from the moment you met me. You immediately decided me worthless and treated me as such. What a diplomatic leader you are.'

'How dare you?!' 

'Oh I dare! You take the traditions of my people and turn them into a big joke. Well fuck you, you pig headed wanker.' Bilbo cried turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Thorin blinked angrily through the layer of cake and cream on his face. Well he had screwed that up. Bilbo hated him now. Smooth move Thorin. He could feel the judgemental looks of the company burning at his skin. 

This was too much. Too many thoughts and emotions were flying around in his head. He was finding his usual ability to mask most of his feelings more difficult than usual. He had to get out.

He stood, attempting to stumble out of the room with as much of his dignity as he could muster. He rushed into the washroom, his hand like a vice gripping at the edge of the sink.

A little while later Bilbo got up from his seat on the under stuffed cushions on which he had taken a moment to calm down. He looked down at his clenching fist. That king made him so angry sometimes. Why did he have to be so....so... he could not even think of an adjective.

He sighed down at him sticky hand, he needed to wash it. He could feel his fingers sticking together in a way that made him cringe. Bilbo sighed again heading to the washroom.

He stopped at the large wooden door that sat slightly ajar. He was about to enter when he heard the sound of someone in the washroom. Curious, he pushed the door open further, creating a wider gap to peer through. 

There he saw Thorin, cake mostly cleaned from his face, sat on the wooden bench in the small, closet-like room. He had not heard Bilbo walk up to the door, at least that was one thing he could do despite not being able to count, he thought spitefully.

The dwarf's hands came to cover his face, large hands spread wide across his eyes. Then something unexpected happened the dwarf let out a small sob. Bilbo frowned at this, utterly perplexed. 

It was odd but he never seemed to associate Thorin with any kind of emotion and especially vulnerability. He watched as Thorin's shoulders began to shake. Had he caused this? Had his words affected the dwarf king more than he thought? 

Bilbo leant forward further, trying to get a better view of this strange foreign world he had just entered. The door creaked painfully loud as Bilbo leant on immediately calling the attention of the dwarf. Thorin quickly wiped his eyes as inconspicuously as he could.

'What do you want? Have you not finished?' Thorin spat, trying to glare at the hobbit.

'No I-I'm sorry.... I didn't know you were um in here.' Bilbo spluttered, somehow it was like the world had turned upside down.

'Well you know now, so leave.' He snapped, turning away from him. Bilbo just stood there, unsure what to do. He did not want to leave the king like this... but he was unsure why. Perhaps it was just his defiance towards any of Thorin's commands. 

Thorin turned back to him angrily. 'Well?!' He snapped again, giving Bilbo a challenging look.

Then Bilbo did something that he could possibly regret for the rest of his potentially short life. He stepped into the small washroom, shutting the door behind him. He squeezed onto the bench next to Thorin, nearly squashed between the wall and the dwarf until Thorin scooched aside a little. Yet they were still touching, their shoulders and knees brushing.

'What is it you want halfling?' Thorin growled. Bilbo flinched at the use of the word 'halfling', he knew it was sort of his fault for telling Thorin not to call him Bilbo but he would have preferred 'Master Baggins' at least. If he was honest he would prefer to be called Bilbo by the dwarf but this didn't seem possible given the state of their relationship.

'Please do not call me that. It is insulting.' Bilbo asked. Thorin huffed at that. 

'It seems that most I do is insulting to you.' He snorted in annoyance.

'I would find that to be your fault not mine.' The hobbit pointed out and the pair were silent again.

‘Would it be out of line to ask you what’s wrong?’ Bilbo said quietly, he wasn’t entirely sure this was wise but hey he was a Baggins of Bag End and he trusted that side of him to be smart and keep his Took side in check.

‘As if you do not know.’

‘Erm… no, are you worried about the quest?’ Bilbo shrugged.

‘Hmm well let’s see we’re being chased down by the orc that killed my grandfather and almost killed me, Durin’s day is not that far away, we have to travel through Mirkwood which is going to be so much fun because we know how well Thranduil and I get along…’ He said sarcastically, counting them off on his fingers.

‘Oh yeah a member of my company just pushed a cake into my face, embarrassing and undermining me in front of everyone.’ He snapped.

‘That’s what this is really about. That’s why you’re upset?!’ Bilbo asked incredulously.

‘I really just walked in on you having a little cry because your friends laughed at you.’ He cried.

‘It’s not because of that.’ Thorin grumbled.

‘Then what is it?’

‘Look, if you hate me then fine ok, but could you just go away and stop rubbing it in.’ The dwarf said angrily, couldn’t he just leave him alone.

‘What? I don’t hate you.’ Bilbo frowned.

‘Sure.’ He snorted in disbelief.

‘Hey.’ Bilbo said, putting a hand on his shoulder and ducking his head to try and meet his eye. ‘I don’t hate you. I might have overreacted just a little earlier but you shouldn’t have lied to me.’ He said gently, and Thorin turned to look at him. It was from this angle that Bilbo noticed a spot that Thorin had missed.

He brushed his thumb over the dwarf’s cheek, wiping away the cake. Thorin looked at him with wide eyes. ‘You missed a spot.’ Bilbo smiled and put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

‘I still care about you.’ Bilbo said quietly, looking the dwarf in the eyes as he said it in the hope he would see the honesty in that statement.

‘I care about you too.’ Thorin said quickly in an exhale of breath. Bilbo grinned in return. Well that had been easier than he had expected. They had made up, everyone was happy, now they could get on with the quest.

‘It’s like I can’t seem to get you out of my head.’ Thorin sighed. Wait what? ‘And I just- I- you’re so beautiful and funny and I just wanted you to like me.’ He babbled.

‘I love you so much and I…’ He sighed, putting a hand on Bilbo’s face. ‘I’m so glad you feel the same way.’

Before Bilbo could register what was going on, Thorin’s lips were pressed against his. He acted on instinct, abruptly pulling away and delivering a smack across Thorin’s cheek. His hands came to cover his mouth when he realised what he’d done. Way to let him down easy, he thought to himself.

The dwarf brought a hand to his pink cheek but did not move to look at Bilbo.

‘Oh Thorin, I’m so sorry.’ He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Thorin flinched at the pity in his voice.

‘When I said I cared…’ Bilbo started cautiously. ‘I meant as a friend.’

‘Oh.’ Thorin said quietly. He seemed to be trying to play it cool but his face gave away his emotions pretty clearly. He looked crushed. Thorin stood making his way out of the small washroom.

‘Thorin.’ Bilbo said gently trying to catch his arm. He didn’t really know what to do or say. The thought of the two of them had never crossed his mind; he never thought it would ever be a possibility so he never paid any mind to it.

‘We leave early tomorrow Master Baggins, be sure not so slow us down.’ Thorin said coolly before leaving the room and disappearing down the corridor. As he walked away Thorin once again found himself a slave to his own emotions. He ducked into the room he shared with several members of the company to find it occupied.

‘Ah Thorin, all clean now I see.’ Balin called from the other end of the room. Thorin sighed; well they had seen him now. Maybe some company was what he needed right now. He found the tears pricking at his eyes and closed the door.

‘Yeah you know you’ll never get anywhere with Bilbo if you keep on the way you are.’ Dwalin grumbled from where he was sat next to Kili.

‘Brother, there is no need to push.’

‘I just wish he would admit already that he’s his one.’

‘Bilbo is my one.’ Thorin said dejectedly as he began to pour himself some water from a jug on the dresser.

‘Finally!’ Dwalin cheered, clapping Kili on the back. ‘Now all we have to do is get you to do something about it.’ His best friend said rubbing his hands together

‘I already did.’ Thorin muttered taking a drink of the water.

‘Really?! That’s brilliant! Didn’t I tell you-‘ Dwalin stopped when his brother rested a hand on his shoulder.

‘Thorin?’ Balin asked cautiously, stepping closer to the younger dwarf who still had his back to them. Thorin’s shoulders began to shake as he sucked in a breath.

‘He said no.’ He whispered shakily.

‘What?!’ Dwalin asked disbelief, it was practically unheard of for a dwarf to find his one and them not return the feelings. Then again it was equally rare for a dwarf to fall in love with someone of another race. Maybe hobbits did things differently.

‘He said he cared about me as a friend.’ He spat, though the venom seemed lost as his voice broke. He turned to look at them with a small sob and was quickly pulled into the arms of his nephews.

It was a common misconception that dwarves were cold and insensitive but it couldn’t be more wrong. Dwarves were very emotional beings most likely due to the way that they loved so fiercely. Most didn’t see them cry because of the sort of thing they were sensitive to. Dwarves did not cry in the moments towards their deaths, they did not sob and beg because they did not fear death, nor did they cry after stubbing their toe.

Dwarves cried at moments of intimacy, both through joy and sadness. They would cry at the death of a relative as they mourned. It would be surprising to outsiders how much dwarves are ruled by affairs of the heart, loving so deeply and fiercely. You would be hard pressed to find a dry eye at a dwarven wedding or at the birth of a child.

These intimate moments were only shared with close friends and family, meaning dwarves had a whole other side that the outsiders never saw. Family is important to them and the comfort of a loved one is sometimes very much needed.

All the dwarves shared in Thorin’s pain as he cried into his nephews shoulder. Nobody spoke about it out loud but they all knew what this meant. Thorin’s one did not love him back. He would forever be devoted to Bilbo until the day he or Bilbo died, whoever went first. Once Bilbo dies Thorin’s health will suddenly decline and he will be gone within a week, he would die of heartbreak. Bilbo was his one and only, he couldn’t love again.

\--------------------

Things were a little awkward amongst the company as they travelled through Mirkwood. If Bilbo was honest he was glad for the silence, he needed to think. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Thorin, not at all. He just never thought of him like that before.

He was attractive after all; it had been something that Bilbo had to blind not to notice. He was also kind when he wanted to be. And the way he had spoken to him, he sounded so devoted, so committed. Maybe it was something he wanted. He wasn’t sure but he knew that the more he thought about it the more he thought he might want it. He wasn’t in love with Thorin… but part of him felt like at some point in the future he could be.

They had set up camp on the road, heeding Gandalf’s warning. Thorin was sat glumly looking down at the piece of honey cake in his hand. He had looked like that all day, sad and quiet. Dwalin was sat next to him, talking but Thorin didn’t appear to be listening. Fili and Kili were sat by Dwalin’s feet; they were a bit quieter than usual.

That’s when Bilbo made a decision. He stood from his place across the camp, coming to stand in front of Thorin. The group of dwarves looked up at him, some eyes were critical others hopeful.

‘May I sit?’ He asked Thorin, motioning to the stop next to Thorin. The dwarf just nodded, not meeting his eye.

Bilbo sat. He rubbed his thighs nervously before joining his hands, elbows rested on his knees.

‘What’s your favourite colour?’ Bilbo asked curiously. Thorin looked up at him and frowned.

‘Why?’ He asked, the rest of the company were watching with unbridled and very obvious curiosity.

‘Because I have a proposition for you.’ He said, surprising himself with his own confidence. ‘Although it would be easier if everyone wasn’t staring at me.’ He huffed, speaking a little louder so as it get his message across to the eavesdropping dwarves. Suddenly twelve heads spun turning away from their leader and the hobbit. A quiet lull of conversation started but everyone knew their attention was on the pair.

‘What’s the proposition?’ Thorin tried to ask neutrally, he couldn’t be hopeful it would only hurt more when he was wrong.

‘I’m not in love with you Thorin.’ Bilbo said quietly, causing the dwarf to flinch as though in pain. Bilbo comfortingly placed his hand on top of Thorin’s. ‘But I feel like… maybe I could be if we were to get to know each other a little better and court for a while. I was surprised how little I knew about you and I want to know more, I really do.’ The relief on Thorin’s face made Bilbo a mixture of elated and saddened by the pain he had obviously caused Thorin.

‘So you want to know my favourite colour?’ He said slowly.

‘Seemed as gooder place to start as any.’

‘You’ll laugh.’ He said cautiously. ‘They did.’ He muttered pointing behind him, earning a snort from Dwalin. ‘I’m not sure my reputation can take everyone knowing.’

‘You can trust me, I’m all ears.’ Bilbo grinned, leaning towards the dwarf and placing a finger behind his large pointed ear. Thorin took a breath before leaning in and whispering into the hobbit’s ear. Bilbo swallowed as he felt Thorin’s warm breath on his ear.

‘My favourite colour is the pink of the sky at sunset.’

Bilbo giggled, he had to admit it was amusing that a big tough warrior like Thorin had the favourite colour of pink. ‘That’s beautiful.’ He said comfortingly and Dwalin snorted again.

Thorin rolled his eyes. ‘What about you?’

‘Hmm I hate to sound predictable but green.’ Bilbo shrugged with a smile resting his chin in his palm.

From then on the two spent most of their time together, talking as they walked and over their sadly small meals. They would even sleep next to each other, of course on separate bedrolls. They’d been in Mirkwood for approximately six days when they got lost, somehow losing the path.

The food was running out and the woods were getting more treacherous. While they were on the road you could only very faintly hear the movement of whatever creatures lived in this foul place. But now they were off the path and they could hear constant movement. The air was thick, leaving Bilbo paranoid and frightened.

They had made camp and most of them were trying to sleep. Dwalin and Bofur were on watch, it felt too dangerous just to have just one dwarf on watch. Bilbo was curled up in his blanket, all the edges tucked around him so nothing could crawl under and into his blanket.

He just stared at the darkness, every time he closed his eyes he was plagued by the image of creatures sneaking up behind him or appearing in front of him. He was so tired but too frightened to sleep. He could make out the outline of Thorin’s body in the darkness.

He crawled his way over to the dwarf dragging his blanket and bedroll with him. Suddenly there was a sword at his throat. ‘Thorin.’ He gasped. The dwarf had obviously been awake like Bilbo, with his weapon at the ready.

‘Bilbo.’ He sighed in relief, quickly removing the blade of the orcrist from its place under his chin. ‘What’s wrong?’

Bilbo swallowed anxiously looking around him. ‘I’m scared.’ He admitted quietly. ‘Can I sleep with you?’ He asked, winding fingers in his blanket. The darkness hid the pride in Thorin’s face that Bilbo felt safer with him.

‘Of course.’ He responded gently. Bilbo quickly laid his bed roll next to Thorin’s overlapping the edge. He wrapped himself in his blanket and lay down next to the dwarf. After a moment Bilbo realised he still didn’t feel safe enough to sleep. He looked at the dwarf in front of him, who he could just make out in the dark.

The heat of the dwarf’s body was too tempting in the chilling night and Bilbo shuffled forward. Thorin raised the edge of his blanket and welcomed the hobbit closer, wrapping an arm around him as Bilbo pushed his face into his chest.

Bilbo’s breathing soon became slow and soft as he slept. Thorin had one hand on his hobbit’s back and the other clasped tightly around the orcrist.

Thorin hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he had intended to stay up and keep watch to protect Bilbo but with the hobbit next to him he was far too comfortable to resist sleep. The next thing he knew he was being woken by Dwalin, who got the orcrist pointed in his face for his trouble. It took Thorin a second to realise who it was before letting out a sigh of relief.

Dwalin grinned at him and raised an eyebrow at the hobbit laid next to his best friend. Thorin shooed him away with mild annoyance. He couldn’t really be that angry at him.

‘Bilbo.’ He said gently, shaking his shoulder. The hobbit only sniffed and shuffled a little. Thorin looked down at him with a sigh. He looked so peaceful Thorin loathed to wake him. He didn’t wasn’t to take him from the safety of his dreams and bring him back to this forest.

Unable to resist Thorin took a thick finger and brushed the back of it over soft, slightly overgrown, curls. He smiled down at Bilbo. How did the hobbit get off being so cute?

Suddenly Bilbo moved and there was a hand batting his away. The hobbit looked up at him blearily in surprise. Bilbo looked around him and behind him, back where he had laid to go to sleep the night before. He stared back at Thorin in confusion. Had he blown it? Had he pushed too far? Invaded Bilbo’s personal space?

‘How did I get here?’ He asked, holding Thorin back at arm’s length. He looked at the dwarf with a level of suspicion that Thorin didn’t appreciate. Thorin looked at him with wide eyes. He was about to explain himself when Bilbo abruptly smacked his own forehead.

‘Oh goodness I remember. Sorry. I’m tired; I can get a bit forgetful when I’m tired.’ He apologised with a smile. He patted Thorin’s arm and stood, stretching his back. He looked up at the trees and sighed.

‘I wish I could see the sun better.’ He sighed in despair. Hobbits did so love the sun and nature. He felt as grim and dead as the plants around him without the sun and fresh air. The company packed up around him before he began to roll away his bedroll and blanket.

It had been decided that Balin would lead the way, Thorin’s skills with directions being atrocious at the best of times. Thorin was about to follow behind the white haired dwarf but Bilbo grabbed him sleeve, holding him back to the very end of the group.

‘I wanted to talk to you.’ Bilbo whispered as they began to follow the company. Thorin nodded, noticing Fili and Kili right in front of them who were obviously restraining themselves with all their might from interrupting and having the appearance of eavesdropping. Thorin appreciated that they were trying to give them some privacy but they were so obviously listening in.

‘I realised that I didn’t thank you for last night.’ Bilbo smiled.

‘It’s quite alright. I’m uh sorry about the… hair thing.’ Thorin said dumbly, looking away from the hobbit’s gaze.

‘I didn’t mind the ‘hair thing’.’ He laughed kindly, his little finger brushed the back of Thorin’s hand as it hung by his side. Thorin looked down at his hand and Bilbo but the hobbit was looking off into the trees.

He took a breath and hooked his little finger around Bilbo’s. The hobbit smiled widely and laced his fingers with Thorin’s, swinging his hand a little as they walked. Thorin’s may have seemed calm on the outside but his mind was running so quickly it almost made him dizzy. Bilbo was holding his hand, that’s a good sign.

‘Oh I just realised I still haven’t thanked you.’ Bilbo cried quietly after a few minutes of walking.

‘Did you not?’

‘No I only said that I hadn’t thanked you before, I haven’t actually said thank you.’ Bilbo stated raising his finger as though to emphasise his point. Thorin couldn’t pin point why but this made him smile.

Quite out of the blue Thorin felt lips press against his cheek. As soon as they had appeared they were gone. Bilbo kissed him. Granted it was just a peck on the cheek but it was so much more than he thought he would get just a few days ago.

‘Thank you.’ Bilbo said softly.

‘If that is how you plan to thank me from now on then you are very welcome.’ He breathed. Bilbo laughed softly and squeezed his hand.

The next day when the company stopped for dinner, well dinner was a bit of a stretch, they stopped to eat a dry cram biscuit and sit around the fire until they finally fell asleep. Thorin was watching the fire melancholically. This place was suffocating and slowly grinding away at the company’s cheer.

‘I hate this place.’ Bilbo sighed as he flopped down next to the king to be. The hobbit took Thorin’s hand and wrapped his arm around him and snuggled into the warmth of his furry coat. Thorin squeezed him back. The two of them had gotten much more comfortable with being physically affectionate. Bilbo often wanted to be held and touched while they were here, Thorin suspected it was at least partially because he was afraid.

‘Me too.’ Thorin murmured, kissing the top of Bilbo’s head.

‘I miss the sunshine.’ Bilbo sighed sadly. ‘It’s sort of a hobbit thing, the light. We are the children of Yavanna, we relish fresh air and sunshine.’ He looked up sorrowfully at the dark cover of the leaves.

‘Sort of like plants?’ He raised an eyebrow and Bilbo just snorted. ‘Yeah I guess like plants.’

‘I don’t know, you learn something new about hobbits every day.’ Thorin sighed sagely.

‘Speaking of learning about races, um I have a question about ones.’ Bilbo said a bit self-consciously as he wound his fingers together. Thorin nodded for him to go ahead.

‘You know ones; do you develop feelings for your one rather quickly?’ He bit his lip, looking up at him cautiously.

‘Yes, it’s sort of a love at first sight sort of thing.’

‘Would that affect me, not being a dwarf?’ 

‘I don’t know. It’s rare for a dwarf’s one to be a non-dwarf. I would imagine a dwarf and hobbit relationship is even rarer. Do you think it’s affecting you?’ Thorin shrugged, his heart tightened in his chest at the question. Bilbo was starting to love him? He could only hope.

‘Well… I know that just more than a week ago I didn’t have any feelings for you.’

‘And now?’ The dwarf asked cautiously.

‘And now.’ Bilbo smiled, running a hand over Thorin’s bearded jaw. He pulled him down and pressed a small kiss to the dwarf’s lips. Thorin hummed, bumping his nose with Bilbo’s. He leant down and kissed him again with a grin.

‘Will you two get a room?’ Dwalin snorted from across the makeshift camp. Bilbo rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to the dwarf next to him. The hobbit nuzzled closer in and sucked a kiss against Thorin’s lips. 

‘Sick love puppies.’ The bald dwarf grumbled. Bilbo raised two fingers up to Dwalin who chuckled.

A few days later, around midday, they stopped for a break. They had gotten nowhere. They were all sat on the hard ground. There was something in the air, something thick and hallucinogenic. Bilbo had been sat next to Thorin when he suddenly stood, standing in the middle of the group. He tapped his head angrily looking up at the sky.

‘Bilbo, are you alright?’ Kili asked, pulling Thorin from his conversation with Dwalin.

‘The-ther…’ Bilbo kept starting, clearly getting annoyed at himself. He reached his hand up to the sky before smacking his forehead harder. Bilbo’s erratic and apparently rather self-harming actions caused Thorin to jump up and grab hold of his elbows.

‘The tree. Tree.’ He cried, grabbing Thorin’s coat in his hands desperately. Thorin tried to soothe him but Bilbo frantically struggled back.

‘The sun.’ He all but sobbed now, pointing up to the sky. Thorin quickly put his hand’s either side of his face. He understood that the hobbit found this environment stifling; he understood that he suffered worse than the dwarves did but he needed him to calm.

‘Bilbo, I need you to take a breath and explain yourself ok?’ He said firmly. Bilbo nodded taking a deep breath.

‘We climb the tree, we can see where we are and know which direction to go over the tree tops.’ Bilbo breathed.

‘That’s brilliant.’ Thorin laughed, looking up at the tree tops. There was a murmur of agreement through the company and then the arguments about who would go began. Everyone wanted to go up the tree. Everyone wanted to feel the sun on their face and the fresh air.

Thorin looked at Bilbo with a sigh. They all wanted it but Bilbo looked like he needed it. The hobbit’s sunny disposition had gradually been darkening, especially in the last few hours as they reached an area filled with foul air and toxic plants. Thorin had also noticed a paleness in his face, although Bilbo had brushed off his concerns and assured him that he was fine. Not the hobbit was stood in front of him, his cheeks white as a sheet and cold.

‘Are you good at climbing trees Bilbo?’ He asked over the noise, hands on Bilbo’s arms. The hobbit nodded in response and looked up at him with such hope.

‘Enough.’ He shouted, silencing the group. ‘Bilbo will go.’ He said firmly, standing tall as he could. He was leader of this company.

‘That’s not fair.’ Kili cried.

‘You do not think he needs it more than you, more than any of us. Hobbits rely on the sun and the fresh air; it keeps them in good health. Look at him and tell me he does not need to go.’ Thorin reasoned though it was more of a plea as he presented a pale Bilbo to the company.

Kili nodded and stepped back. ‘Go and climb the tree.’ He said gently. ‘Be careful and find out where we are.’

\------------------------

Thorin sat in the corner of his cell and cried. His tears were not due to fear of the elven king, nor were they due to anger at being locked up or fear of missing Durin’s day. No he was crying because he had lost Bilbo. Best case scenario Bilbo was alone and lost in Mirkwood, having come down from the tree to find them all gone. Thorin could picture his curled up at the foot of the tree, all alone. And the worst case scenario, well… Thorin was trying not to think about that.

He wiped his eyes as discreetly as he could when the guards came to give him what little food they were supplied, still it was more than they had in the woods. He didn’t need Thranduil knowing he was sat in his cell snivelling. The elven guard pushed a plate of stale bread and ugh lettuce into the room along with a cup of water. Thorin was pretty sure Thranduil gave them lettuce to taunt them.

He looked down at the food and drink and turned his head away. Despite his hunger he didn’t want to eat. What was the point? One of elves snorted something derogatory as he locked the cell and the other snorted in amusement as they stalked away.

Thorin curled further in on himself; he didn’t even have his coat. The cell became darker and completely silent as the door to corridor holding Thorin’s cell closed. His cell was the only one in the corridor. A small torch attached to the wall out of reach, shining dim light into the cell. He was completely alone and he didn’t know how the rest of his company were.

‘You should eat.’ Bilbo’s voice whispered next to him. Oh great, now he was going mad.

‘Thorin.’ Bilbo said softly. The dwarf jumped as a hand fell on his arm. He turned and came face to face with Bilbo. Thorin blinked, shutting his eyes tightly and cautiously opening them wide.

‘Bilbo?’ He whispered in disbelief. ‘It… it cannot be.’ He gasped, reaching a hand out to the hobbit. Bilbo smiled and took his hand, pressing it against his cheek. Thorin choked up, eyes pricking with tears.

‘How?’ He swallowed thickly before realising that the answer could wait a moment more as he pulled Bilbo into a tight hug. Bilbo squeezed him back tightly, rubbing his back gently. Thorin pushed his nose into the hobbits collar and sighed.

‘I thought I’d never see you again.’ He breathed into his ear, the tips of his fingers brushing soft curls.

Bilbo pulled away, looking into the dwarf’s eyes. ‘I thought I’d lost you.’ He sniffed, caressing Bilbo’s cheek.

‘It is much harder to get rid of me than you think.’ Bilbo grinned. He looked better, much less pale than the last time he’d seen him. The sun had done the trick then.

Bilbo leant forward and kissed Thorin, pressing his lips against those of the surprised dwarf. He pushed his fingers into long dark hair. This kiss was unlike any the two of them had shared before. It was passion filled and intimate. Bilbo sucked Thorin’s bottom lip into his mouth and sighed. As Bilbo pulled away he looked at Thorin a bit sheepishly.

‘Sorry, I was just- I was worried about you.’ He apologised.

‘That’s quite alright.’ Thorin breathed, he still could not believe it.

‘Now eat.’ Bilbo said gently, pushing the plate closer to the dwarf. He slid himself down next to Thorin and rested his head on the dwarf’s shoulder.

‘Have you been eating?’ Thorin asked as he took a bite of the bread.

‘Yes mother.’ Bilbo snorted despite eyeing up Thorin’s plate. ‘I’ve been stealing food where I can, sleeping in corners and some cells. It taken me a while to find you all. I’ll get you out of here.’

‘How were you not seen?’ Thorin asked holding out some lettuce leaves to Bilbo who took them gratefully.

‘I have a magic ring that I found in the goblin tunnels.’ Bilbo said through a mouthful of lettuce.

‘Can I see?’ Thorin asked curiously.

‘No!’ Bilbo snapped and Thorin turned his head to look at him in confusion. ‘Sorry, I’d prefer it if you didn’t’

‘I’m not going to take it from you. Keep it, I care not.’ The dwarf grumbled.

‘Sorry.’ Bilbo repeated putting a hand on Thorin’s knee. Thorin looked down at the affectionate hand and found it hard to remember what Bilbo was apologising for anyway.

Thorin turned his head to look at the hobbit at his side, Bilbo responded similarly. Bilbo looked up at him through his eyelashes, chin rested on the dwarf's shoulder. Thorin raised a finger and brush one of Bilbo's slightly wild curls.

Bilbo smiled and leant up to kiss Thorin deeply, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. Bilbo ran a tongue over his dwarf’s lip, asking permission. Thorin opened his mouth and let Bilbo slide a tongue into his mouth.

The hobbit slid a hand down Thorin’s thigh. He jumped at the contact as Bilbo’s hand slid close to his cock.

‘Hmm this may be the last time we’re completely alone together for a while.’ Bilbo murmured, a proposition of something more than kissing hung in the air. Thorin took the hand that rested on his inner thigh and placed it on his knee. 

‘Don’t tempt me Bilbo. It should be when we are both ready.’ Thorin grumbled, closing his legs if not a little reluctantly. Oh how he wanted to but now wasn’t the right time. 

‘Well I didn’t mean all of it straight away, maybe just a little something. Every time we turn a corner something is trying to kill us, I just wanted to…’ Bilbo sighed, turning his hand to hold Thorin’s tightly. ‘I don’t know.’ He concluded with a shrug.

‘I know but it will be better when we’re ready. I know that this constant danger is difficult for you, I sometimes I forget what that must be like for someone who isn’t used to it.’ Thorin breathed, looking sadly at his hobbit. He wished Bilbo didn’t have to feel that, he wished that he could shield him from the danger of the journey.

‘It saddens me more that you’re used to it than that it frightens me.’ Bilbo said honestly making Thorin smile softly. It warmed his heart that Bilbo cared so much about him. He had taken the blow of Bilbo’s rejection hard and now he revelled in the love in the hobbit’s eyes.

‘I love you.’ Thorin breathed, hand pulling Bilbo’s head forward and knocking their foreheads together. It was a dwarven display of affection to head-butt one and other; it didn’t hurt as their bones came from the stone when Mahal created them, they were strong. Although Thorin knew he needed to be gentler with Bilbo, he was smaller and his bones were thinner.

‘I think I love you too.’ Bilbo whispered a little shyly.

\------------------

Bilbo blew on his tea, cupping his hands around the hot cup as he looked out the window. He sneezed, rubbing his nose and groaning. He was catching a cold he knew it. He shuddered as he thought about the barrel ride. It was a hobbits nightmare. He could remember gripping the barrel tightly, his head ducking under the water several times. It didn’t help that he couldn’t swim.

‘You are a brilliant hobbit.’ Thorin voice whispered in his ear, making him jump a little. ‘Very clever.’ He added, wrapping an arm tightly around his hobbits shoulder. Bilbo chuckled and snuggled against the warmth of the dwarf’s body.

‘Not just a pretty face.’ Bilbo grinned before sneezing again. ‘I think I’m getting sick.’ He sighed, taking a self-pity filled sip of his tea. Thorin frowned and pressed the back of his hand against Bilbo’s forehead. 

‘You are a little warm.’ Thorin concluded in concern.

‘Thorin.’ Dwalin called, nodding sharply, motioning for Thorin to come and talk to him. Thorin looked a little conflicted, looking back to Bilbo.

‘Go, I’ll be fine.’ The hobbit said with an amused huff, nudging his arm and motioning for him to go. Bilbo took a sip of his tea as he watched Thorin go talk to Dwalin.

\-----------------

Bilbo winced as Bofur started another loud boisterous song. His head hurt. He sighed and pulled himself out of the chair, leaving his mostly untouched wine on the table. He slid out to the balcony and tried to take a deep breath of cool air through his bunged up sinuses. 

Typical! Here he was on this dangerous journey and he was going to die from a cold. Well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but given the way his head felt it was starting to become possible. 

‘You alright?’ Thorin said sliding up next to him. Bilbo moaned in response. Thorin went to hug him but Bilbo held out a hand to stop him.

‘Don’t, you’ll get sick.’ 

‘Dwarves are of a much harder constitution than hobbits.’ Thorin chuckled, opening his arms. Bilbo sighed and walked into his arms, resting his head against the dwarf’s chest. Thorin held him tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

‘Do you want to go to bed?’ He asked gently. Bilbo nodded against his chest.

‘Let’s go to our room.’ Thorin said, wrapping an arm around his hobbit’s shoulder and guiding him to their room.

‘Our room?’ Bilbo asked quietly.

‘Yeah, I thought that… It’s ok if you want your own room. I shouldn’t have assumed tha-‘ Thorin babbled, looking a little flustered.

‘Oh Thorin sto-bh, I can hear your brain working.’ Bilbo groaned. ‘Id’s fine.’ He sighed as they stepped into the room. Bilbo immediately began to strip his clothes, tugging his new blue coat off. Thorin blinked and floundered a little. He turned left and right, turning in in pointless lost circles before finally turning away.

Bilbo rolled his eyes lazily and grunted as he pull his many layers off. Thorin’s antics were pretty adorable at times. He was pretty goofy at times which still surprised him given the hard brooding demeanour he reflected to the world.

‘I’bm done.’ Bilbo said, his blocked nose affecting his speech. Why did things always happen to him? He thought as he crawled into bed in just his small clothes. He let out a blissful sigh as his head hit the pillow. Despite his cold he had to admit that it was utterly excellent to lie in a real bed. His eyes drooped closed happily as he revelled in the comfort.

‘Wait, don’t fall asleep yet.’ Thorin said firmly, nudging his shoulder gently as he sat on the bed next to him. ‘I got you some medicine from the Master’s physician. He said to chew on this but don’t swallow it.’ Thorin instructed holding out a few leaves with purple edges. Bilbo nodded and propped himself up on his elbow. He took the leaves and chewed them with a groan. They tasted disgusting.

‘You feeling anything?’ Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded as his mouth began to feel a little numb. He could feel his breathing improve a little.

‘Spit.’ Thorin said, holding out his hand. Bilbo gave him a reluctant look. 'I helped raise Fili and Kili from babes, there have been worse things on my hand that your spit.' Thorin snorted rolling his eyes. The hobbit in front of him wrinkled his nose at that comment and let out a small 'ew' sound as he looked down at Thorin's hand and spat out the leaves.

The king to be passed him a handkerchief that made Bilbo want to strangle Gandalf with it, go without a handkerchief indeed, even the trolls had bloody handkerchiefs! Bilbo blew his nose loudly, cringing a little at the thought that Thorin could hear him as the dwarf went and threw the leaf mulch out of the window.

Bilbo let his eyes drift closed, hand over his eyes with the hope to help his aching head. He felt the bed dip beside him and he looked up to see Thorin drop down next to him. The dwarf pulled his boots off, throwing them across the room and putting an arm around him. 

'I don't want you to get sick.' Bilbo said half heatedly trying to push him away but to be honest he wanted to be cuddled. 

'I won't, I hardly ever get sick. Dwarves are made of sterner stuff.' He huffed, lacing his fingers with Bilbo's. He pressed a small kiss to Bilbo's aching temple and pressed his nose against his hobbit's curls.

\--------------------

The stone growled and grated as Thorin pushed the door open. For a moment everything was still. They did it.

‘Erebor.’ Thorin breathed.

‘Thorin.’ Balin said with wet eyes, smile across his face.

‘We did it. You!’ Thorin cried, suddenly pointing at Bilbo who blinked at the unexpected attention.

‘We couldn’t have done it without your stubbornness.’ Thorin laughed euphorically, he was… well he couldn’t quite describe it. Elated? Excited? Relieved? Hopeful? Perhaps all of them. 

Bilbo squeaked when Thorin grabbed him around the middle and spun him around. Balin chuckled as his brother came to head-butt him affectionately.

Bilbo thanked the deity of his choice when Thorin finally set him down. He hardly had a moment to breathe when Thorin took his face in his large hands and started peppering kisses all over his face. 

‘Oh I love you. I love you. I love you.’ Thorin repeated as he continued to attack Bilbo’s face with his lips. Maybe ‘attack’ was the wrong word, it would imply that Bilbo wasn’t enjoying the kisses and smile across the dwarf’s face.

\-----------------

‘You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonour in turning back. Indeed I find myself reluctant to let you go.’ Thorin said, quietly, this was as far as he could take Bilbo. He had volunteered to take the hobbit into Erebor as he feared the hobbit would get lost if left to his own devices. Bilbo had muttered something about not having as badder sense of direction as Thorin before following him.

‘No Thorin, I promised I would do this. And I think I must try.’ He breathed, trying to hide his fear from Thorin. He didn’t want the dwarf more stressed than he already was. Thorin let out a huff that seemed a cross between laughter and admiration.

‘It never ceases to amaze me.’ Thorin looked at him with such devotion, eyes bright alongside his small smile.

‘What’s that?’

‘The courage of hobbits. Come here.’ Bilbo chuckled quietly as Thorin opened his arms wide. He immediately obliged to the request, resting his cheek on Thorin’s chest and squeezing him tightly.

‘I should go.’ Bilbo sighed reluctantly after a long moment, no use putting off the inevitable. He pulled away from Thorin and took the dwarf’s chin in his hand, angling his face down to kiss him. 

‘I love you.’ Bilbo murmured as he pulled away. Thorin gently knocked their foreheads together with a smile, it was the first time Bilbo had said that with surety. Bilbo pulled away, making his way down the stone steps.

‘Oh and Bilbo.’ Thorin added urgently. Bilbo turned to raise an eyebrow at him in questioning.

‘If there is in fact a- um...a live dragon down there...don't waken it. Come back to me you hear.’ Thorin swallowed thickly at the last part, there was a part of his brain adamantly fighting the urge to forbid Bilbo from going, just protecting his love from the danger, but this was in Bilbo’s contract and he agreed to do it.

‘Promise.’ Bilbo smiled, blowing him a kiss before turning the corner.

\------------------

Bilbo looked down sadly at Thorin as he laid in the bed, his body broken and covered in bandages. The dwarf’s breath was slow and light as he slept. Bilbo let himself slip into a stool beside the bed and looked down at his love. 

He leant his chin in his hand, propped up on his elbow. His eyes slowly surveyed Thorin’s profile, the curve of his nose, his long dark eyelashes contrasted against his too pale skin.

Bilbo gently stroked his thumb over Thorin’s beard. The dwarf’s eyes suddenly fluttered open, breaking Bilbo from his calm and gentle revere. Bilbo jumped, pulling his hand away quickly. He was worried how Thorin would react to him being there in the first place let alone him caressing him in such away.

Thorin caught his retreating hand with a grunt as he stretched his wounds, eye shifting to look up at him.

‘Bilbo?’ He breathed, eyes blinking slowly.

‘Sorry, I know you told me to leave. I’m sorry, I should go.’ Bilbo stuttered, moving to stand before Thorin’s hand tightened on his arm.

‘Wait.’ The new king gasped. ‘Stay.’ He murmured, his voice soft as his breathing became laboured. Bilbo found himself flopping back down as Thorin’s eyes drooped heavily in mixture of weariness and pain. 

‘Alright, alright.’ He said softly, picking up a wet cloth from beside the bed and wringing it out, shaking it off a little before dabbing it gently against Thorin’s warm forehead.

\----------------------

Thorin stood awkward in Bilbo’s door, unsure what to do with his hands. Bilbo looked up from his book and let out a small ‘oh’ when he realised who it was. The two of them had not spoken much since then, every time they were together they would awkwardly avoid each other’s eye.

‘Um, hi. The dwarf swallowed thickly, a hand fiddling with the door knob nervously. 

‘Hello.’ Bilbo rasped out, licking his dry lips. He wished it wasn’t so hard to talk to him but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

‘Can um can I come in?’ Thorin asked quietly. The air between them was thick and heavy, things were said, feelings were hurt and it weighted on their conversation. Bilbo nodded, putting his quill down and screwing the lid onto his ink. Thorin stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

‘How are you feeling?’ Bilbo questioned, concern spilling through into his voice. Despite the fragility of their relationship he still cared about him. He still loved him

‘Good. How is the book coming on?’ The king asked, swinging his arms and clapping his hands awkwardly.

‘Good, I was just writing the night you all came to dinner.’

‘I-I must beg that you do not write me too harshly in lieu of recent events.’ Thorin said rather self-deprecatingly. No matter how much he thought Bilbo might hate him now, Thorin hated himself more than any could. He hated himself for what he did. No matter how often his friends and family told him it wasn’t his fault. Bilbo had told him that he understood that it wasn’t his fault but that forgiveness didn’t solve their relationship troubles.

Bilbo swallowed nervously and stood, taking a sheet of parchment from its place on the desk next to Bilbo’s book. 

‘The final dwarf to come to my door was Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, heir to the throne of the Erebor.’ Bilbo read slowly.

‘The first thing that struck me upon first laying my eyes on the dwarven prince, was that he was stunningly handsome, however I may be biased given my regard for him.’ The hobbit licked his lips and continued to read.

‘Despite a slight animosity and his rather rash misjudgement of my ability he was and forever will be the kindest heart I have ever met.’ He gasped softly, tears dripping down his cheeks.

‘He wanted a land for his people and he was willing to fight for it. He loves his people and he loves his kin and his great strength comes from a place of caring.’ 

‘And I love him very much.’ Bilbo choked out, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Thorin pulled the paper from the hobbits hands, dropping it on the bed. He pulled Bilbo into his arms with a sigh.

‘That’s just the first draft.’ Bilbo hiccupped, face pressed into Thorin’ shoulder.

‘I think it’s almost perfect, but I think there’s more you should add.’ The king breathed, rubbing Bilbo’s back. Bilbo leant back and looked at him with a small confused frown.

‘You mustn’t forget about the courageous hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, hero of the Shire. This selfless hobbit stands behind leaders, hidden in the shadows and lets them take the title of hero. The quest would never had worked had it not been for him. He was the glue that held us all together.’ Thorin said firmly, thick finger brushing Bilbo’s fringe softly. The hobbit took a deep shuddery breath.

‘And I love him more than anything in this world and it pains my heart that my foolish actions may ruin our relationship.’ Thorin choked, pressing his forehead against Bilbo’s. 

‘Hmmm, I’ll be sure to add it.’ Bilbo laughed, giving him a wobbly smile. Thorin bumped his nose against Bilbo’s with a smile, he was waiting. He wanted Bilbo to make the first move, he wanted Bilbo to take charge. He would give this hobbit anything and everything he wanted, no more no less.

Bilbo leant forward and kissed him. A sigh rushed from his mouth, shoulders sagging as the tension between them began to melt away. The kiss gradually became steamier, Bilbo biting at Thorin’s lips softly. 

‘Do you have any arrangements this evening?’ Bilbo asked quickly before kissing Thorin’s neck, pressing wet kisses to the prickly skin beneath his jaw.

‘None.’ The dwarf gasped out. 

‘Good.’ He hummed, turning to lock the door. Thorin followed him coyly, pressing himself against Bilbo’s back. Next thing Thorin knew he was pressed with his back against the door, obviously his guard was dropped otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to be man handed so easily.

Bilbo slid his hands up Thorin’s arms above his head, fingers lacing between the dwarf’s fingers as he leant to kiss him. 

‘Good you have some apologising to do.’ Bilbo purred, nuzzling Thorin’s nose in a cheeky eskimo kiss.

‘I best start then.’ Thorin chuckled, flipping them over before sliding to his knees. He grinned up at Bilbo’s surprised expression as he pulled at the laces on the hobbit’s breeches. 

‘Hmm I think you better had.’ Bilbo giggled, letting his fingers push Thorin’s hair away from his face and looking down at him lovingly. It was at that moment, lewd though it was, as Thorin’s looked up at him through his eyelashes, hand palming him through his small clothes, that Bilbo realised that they were going to be alright. The love of a one is too strong to falter.

For a reason he couldn’t quite fathom his mind went to a time that felt so long ago when he had kissed Thorin on his ‘birthday’. Just wait until Thorin finds out how lovers wish one and other happy birthday. He chuckled softly, a noise that was quickly cut off by a moan. Oh yes they were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic where they both weren't completly head over heels in love with each other straight away when one of them confesses feelings. Just trying something out.  
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
